puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hounds of Cobalt
|seniorofficers= Arostile, Deceptions, Aquazaria |organized= no |organization= |oceanname= Cobalt |politics= Autocratic |shares= Even |flag= Cobalt Coalition |founded= yes |foundedday= 9 |foundedmonth= 4 |foundedyear= 2009 |updateday= 19 |updatemonth= 12 |updateyear= 2010 |portrait=no }} The Hounds of Cobalt was a largely social crew, founded by in April 2009. It existed to pilly, chat, and socialize, and was building its armada. It was always hiring and looking for eager pirates to join. History Backstory The Hounds of Cobalt was formed after three major players from the Cobalt Empire placed a bet with each other to see who could create a flag first, after the Cobalt Empire Mutiny. The Hounds lost the bet, but is currently the only crew from then still standing! Development Unknownname intially pillied on his own cutter, the Cheerful Guppy, later renamed the HMS Pineapple. (It's an inside joke.) He gathered a small following who became his first crew members, and many remain within the crew. Over time, suitable officers appeared, and the crew became a fully-functional and self-sufficient crew. It largely remains within the . The Rising of Pdanger Pdanger was Unknownname's first mate within the crew, and was a decent officer. However, over time, Pdanger became arrogant and cocky, and was finally thrown out of the crew for disrespect and theft, but not before he had damaged the reputation of the crew. Arostile Arostile was a great friend of Unknownname, who was also captain of his own crew, Orignally started by Karn. Unknownname convinced him to merge with the Hounds. He has since become Unknownname's most trusted advisor and ally, and is today still a great friend, helping turn around the damage that Pdanger caused. The Sinking of the HMS Pineapple The HMS Pineapple was Unknownname's smallest vessel, and by far, not the most important boat in the crew. However, he always had a soft spot for it, and it was always the first to try out the new things. The HMS Pineapple took Unknownname on his first own (non-sinking) flotilla attack, and had to be rescued by Nemesis, who commandeered a bot vessel to come and sink it. It also was the main fruit-running vessel of the crew. Sadly, it also accompanied him on his first Cursed Isles expedition, where it sunk, and still lies today. Today Today, the Hounds are within the top 40 crews on Cobalt, and commands regular pillages and Cursed Isle expeditions. It even has its own grand frigate! The Senior Officers The success of the crew can be almost completely attributed to Arostile, Deceptions and Aquazaria, who have become Unknownname's greatest friends within the Cobalt Ocean and have worked to keep the crew alive, protecting it from several potential schisms and the Pdanger crisis, as well as the Raymanjnr escapade and other dangers. Unknownname owes them a great debt. Birna the Shipwrighter Aquazaria worked with Birna to secure a fantastic deal on a grand frigate. Over twelve-hundred hours of labour from within the crew helped produce a grand frigate, which came at a final cost of only 148,000 poe, as oppossed to the 175,000 it was being sold at. The Old Guard Eventually Unknownname left, leaving Arostile as captain. This arrangement existed for a month before, alone, Arostile and Unknownname created a new crew, DopoGuerra.